


A quick Slip of Heaven

by PolarKraken



Category: Futurama
Genre: Also a bit of Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fic, Rimming, so much rimming, very sub!fry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarKraken/pseuds/PolarKraken
Summary: I stole the title from the lovingly worded prompt I got on tumblr.Bender has a tongue and is addicted to feel Fry with it. Everywhere.





	A quick Slip of Heaven

Ever since Bender had gotten his tongue, Fry's life was... well more interesting. He hadn't even noticed that he had missed to kiss someone who had a tongue in the first place. He had gotten so used to Bender's electric shocks from his mouthplate, being able to french kiss in the broadest sense of the word was like he was discovering it all over again. Bender himself had been quite busy exploring the possibilities of his new equipment, and would sometimes just lick him randomly to annoy him, but also to feel him. Apparently his tongue was more sensitive than the rest of his body, so Fry often ended up as a human lollipop for Bender, who wanted to explore how his body felt.

His blowjobs were literal blowjobs, as in: they blew his mind. His robot wasn’t limited by muscle exhaustion, so if he wanted, he could go on forever; considering Bender loved to edge him on, it often felt like forever. Fry didn’t complain though. He loved the intense attention he was getting and the way he could give himself over to his lover like this. He would never want to change anything about his robot, but he was grateful that he would go through that length, just so they could be more intimate with each other. It felt more organic, so to speak. 

Just like right now, while they were lying in their bed, Bender's tongue deep in his mouth, practically knotting it around Fry's. He moaned and gasped, trying his best to get some air, while the robot wouldn't let up. He seemed to become more and more addicted to feel Fry like this. It was flustering, to be wanted and sought after like that, Bender’s tongue exploring every inch of his mouth as if they’d never kissed before. The human tried his best to move against the metallic, flexible appendage in him, but Bender’s tongue was a lot stronger and more agile, so he was only able to push a bit against the robot’s frantic motions. Fry would’ve loved to just keep going, but finally he had to pull himself away from him, to not suffocate. The metallic tongue slipped out of his mouth and he took a deep breath, filling his lungs with much needed air. 

"Bender!!" 

He scolded and the robot looked at him, impatient and innocent, his tongue still hanging out of his mouth halfway. 

"I think you forgot that I have to breathe sometimes." 

He wasn't angry, more flattered than anything, but he needed him to understand this, if he didn't want to die, even if it would be in the best way possible. 

"I can't help it, you just feel so nice, and your mouth is so sensitive and warm and..." 

Bender didn't finish his rambling, instead started to lean in for a kiss again but Fry was still catching his breath so he turned his head. Bender didn't stop though; instead he started to lick his neck and trailed his tongue across his collarbone, down to Fry's exposed chest. He always got so hot when they made out, so he only wore his briefs. Especially because making out typically led to other things, so having no clothes on made it easier. 

Fry shivered, Bender's tongue ticklish on his skin, and he grabbed his head, smiling down at him. 

"Hehe, seems like you can't get enough of me..." 

He giggled and Bender stopped for a moment to answer. 

"Don't pretend you don't like it." 

He produced an awful amount of drool and let it all drip down onto Fry's chest. He couldn't deny it, so he didn't even try, instead he let himself flop down into the sheets to close his eyes and let Bender work on him. His body now slippery with the artificial drool, he winched and fidgeted while the rough tongue licked around his chest, circling his nipples, Bender's hands keeping him steady. He hummed happily, pushing his chest against his robot, but he already was moving on, sliding downward, slipping his tongue into his belly button, slicked it around his chub and then went even further. Fry was sighing again, bucking his hips and waiting for Bender to pull the last piece of fabric from his body as he always did, but nothing happened. After two annoyed grunts he opened his eyes, seeing Bender hovering over him. 

"Hey, why did you stop?" 

He asked, Bender just huffing. 

"Because you're freaking spoiled, that's why." 

"Spoiled?" 

Fry was offended. He shifted on the bed and tried to calm himself, his body was still primed for more action Bender obviously didn't want to give for some reason. 

"Yeah, just lying down and letting me do all the work. That’s spoiled.”

He couldn’t tell if Bender was joking or not, so he sat up half way, lifting himself onto his elbows. 

“Well, what else should I do, you basically assault me!”

“Maybe show initiative?” 

The human cringed a bit, when he realised that this wasn’t the first time someone told him this when it came to sex. He was just more comfortable with letting others take the lead and he normally liked any kind of intimacy, as long as it didn’t hurt. Until now it had seemed Bender was perfectly fine with calling the shots, but maybe he had been too passive recently. 

“I’m sorry, Bender, I didn’t mean to hurt you…”

He said, his voice pathetically high. He genuinely felt bad about his lack of affection.

“What?! You didn’t hurt me! I’m not a sensitive, insecure bag of flesh like you!”

He crossed his arms and Fry could tell he was hurt despite his words. 

“No, it’s okay, Bender. I’m uh…” 

He felt utterly lost. He hadn’t prepared himself to actually _do_ anything, just to get something _done_ to him. He shifted onto his shins and shyly approached the robot, who was watching him wearily. 

Bender sighed, seemingly a bit frustrated, but Fry couldn’t really tell why.

“Don’t force yourself, Fry, it’s just getting awkward now.”

Now he just felt guilty, all the passion he may have felt before dissipating, leaving nothing but shame and this horrible feeling of inadequacy. It was almost so bad that he could feel tears starting to prick at the corners of his eyes. Maybe this passion he always felt between them wasn’t real, and Bender had only pretended all this time? Just waiting for him to do something, even though he never really knew what to do. He felt like a terrible lover, and realised just how egoistic he probably has been. 

An apology on his lips he was about to remove himself from this situation, just wanting to be alone, but Bender instead gripped him by his waist and pulled him closer to him.

“Bender, huh..? Please, let me go, I’m probably just annoying…” 

Fry mumbled, but Bender just nuzzled him. 

“Shut up, I’ve never said that!” 

He could hear kindness behind these words, the typical Bender-kindness he liked to hide behind his rude exterior and Fry relaxed a bit again. 

“You don’t have to fuck me or anything, just… I’d like to try something out…” 

Now the robot was shy, puffing out some steam and Fry felt a bit reassured. 

“What you wanna try?”

He just asked, happy to move on from this uncomfortable topic.

“Hmnnn, basically… do you know which part of you I haven’t had my tongue on yet?”

What a cryptic question, which also was really embarrassing to think about, as Fry couldn’t think of any part of him that hadn’t been licked yet. Remembering everything just made him more agitated, thinking of how the robot’s tongue felt on his skin, sliding, licking, teasing him…

“N-no, Bender, I think you have everything covered…”

Fry answered with a blush and Bender stared weirdly at him in response. He felt his metal fingers slide down from his waist, over his hips, under the waistband of his undies, slowly caressing over his butt, Fry almost getting lost in these touches and forgetting about the question at hand.

“Are you sure? How about this region, here?”

Bender slowly pushed his hand further between his cheeks and Fry jumped when he felt the cold touch running along the crack. 

Oh yes, of course, how hasn’t he notice before.

“Why would you wanna lick my butt, Bender?”

Fry wasn’t that naïve, he knew that people liked that, with the whole butthole thing going on back there, but as he had been quite a heterosexual before Bender had turned him inside out, he never really had any desire to get touched back there. Let alone _licked_. His robot on the other hand seemed to be more curious.

“Well, you’re already twitching from me just touching you, how good do you think it’ll feel when I do it properly?”

He grinned at him seductively, letting his finger settle between Fry’s cheeks, not moving or pushing, just _sitting_ there and to Fry’s confusion, he actually felt arousal growing inside of him. He didn’t know if it was because it was Bender doing it, or if it was just the dirtiness of it, but something made him feel intrigued.

“So… what should I do then?”

Bender could’ve done this at any time, and Fry wondered why he made such a big deal out of it now. He didn’t dare to shift his weight in any way, afraid of how the touch at this very intimate spot would change.

“Ever heard of face-sitting?”

Fry’s head went completely red in an instant, Bender’s cackling not helping in finding his voice again.

“I guess you did.”

“Bu-But…..oooh….”

Fry’s hands went to his face, holding it for self-comfort. Flashes of porn he had watched long ago went through his mind, with girls sitting on guy’s faces, seemingly enjoying themselves a lot, hips rocking, obscene slurping sounds and then bodies shivering in intense orgasms. And Bender wanted him to do that?? He knew his robot wouldn’t get exhausted, wouldn’t have to stop for air, could just keep going, and going, and doing things with him… His traitorous dick came to life just by him thinking about it, not going unnoticed by the observant robot.

“Seems you’re up for it, meat-bag.”

Bender’s voice was so smug, in any other situation he probably would’ve tried to hit him, but not right now when he was making himself horny with just the prospect of Bender’s tongue, back there…

He could just nod, words leaving him at this point. Bender was fast at removing his briefs, revealing Fry’s half-hard penis.

He was overwhelmed with the logistics of it, so he was eternally grateful when Bender just lied down, holding one of his hands for reassurance while he let the other hand which had rested between his butt cheeks move to his hips to guide him. He moved with the pressure, before Bender explained.

“Put one leg over me and then come forward until you’re over my face.”

He heard Bender’s voice heavy with arousal and dominance, so he tried his best to comply.

His body now completely naked, his dick getting hard and sensitive, it was really weird to not lie down but instead sit upright. He felt more _exposed_ even though it didn’t make sense, but he was just more vulnerable like that. He clambered over Bender, straddling his chest while he looked down on him, blushing and squirming. Bender’s hands got a grip on his hips, so tight Fry was sure he would bruise from it, just to pull his body further towards his face. Fry was shuddering while he saw his hips coming closer and closer towards Bender’s mouth. 

“That’s it, nice and easy…”

Bender encouraged him, Fry just squeezing his eyes shut, gnawing on a knuckle in his mouth. He finally reached the part where Bender’s body tapered down towards his head and it was like the shortest and most perverted slide, gravity doing all the work when he felt himself glide right where the robot wanted him to. He yelped in surprise and then went still, feeling the mouthplate right at the back of his balls, producing some electricity back there. Fry gasped, his body already giving up on him when he keeled over from the strong sensation but Bender’s grip was right there to keep him upright. His hands where nestled in his armpits, lifting him a bit so he could speak.

“I won’t be able to speak, so here’s what you gonna do: Hold the fuck still, until I’m inside you, and I mean it!”

“Insi-whaa?!”

So much wetness all at once was covering his lower body, when Bender’s tongue lay there, flat and wide, slowly licking from behind his balls towards his hole, Fry never aware just how sensitive he was there. He instinctively moved his hips against it, which made Bender lift him up, depriving him on any touches.

He felt the artificial saliva drip down from his thighs and he whimpered apologetically.

“What did I tell you?”

“Hold… the fuck… still…”

Fry answered weakly.

“Will you be better now?”

Fry nodded, too embarrassed and aroused to speak anymore.

The robot squinted at him but then decided to proceed nonetheless. His body got lowered down again and finally, the wet, warm pressure was back and Fry concentrated fully on not moving, which took all his willpower and concentration. His head lolled back, and he panted, eyes screwed shut, while Bender was moving further and further, tickling the soft sensitive skin between his cheeks until he finally reached his entrance. Fry couldn’t suppress a sob at that. His head fell forward, seeing Bender’s optics staring up to him from behind his dick. It would’ve been a funny sight, if it wasn’t for the tongue on his butthole.

They held eye contact while Bender was going further, Fry’s expression slowly melting into one of pure bliss, while the metallic tongue was circling him, pressing against the sensitive nerve endings.

He would’ve never guessed that it could feel so good to be licked back there, but then again it was Bender doing it, and he always knew how to push and prod at him just right. He sighed long and shaky, holding still just as his boyfriend had commanded, his weight almost entirely in the robot’s grip. He pushed himself a tiny bit against the tongue though, but the other seemed to allow that, teasing and licking more of him in circling motions.

Heat was pooling in his hips, his dick now standing upright but still ignored. Fry didn’t dare to touch himself, not only because Bender didn’t say he could do it, but also because he would’ve to do it with his face right underneath him and that was definitely too much for him to handle. He was kind of lost on where his hands should go, Bender’s licking and teasing completely consuming him. He settled with holding them in front of his face to at least hide his shame a little bit.

They didn’t stay there long though, when he felt Bender’s tongue becoming more forceful, more deliberate, more _pointy_ , now freaking poking at the muscle back there and Fry’s breath was stuck in his throat when he felt how it was actually passing the barrier.  
His hands slammed down onto Bender’s chest, while he tried his best to not move against the intrusion. It was almost impossible, with the way Bender’s tongue was wiggling into him more and more as if it was a living creature. It felt disturbingly great, the robot being gentle enough to not hurt him and Fry couldn’t do anything but moan and whimper while he felt the confident movements against him.

It took a while, maybe a minute, until his brain remembered the command he had gotten from his boyfriend.

_”…until I’m inside you…”_

It felt like his heart skipped several beats when he realised he was allowed to move now and a strong shiver went through his body. He panted loudly, bracing himself more against the metallic chest under him and started to roll his hips against the intrusion. 

“Aaaah, ffffuuuuccck….” 

He moaned, the slippery, sensitive sensation getting amplified by his own movements now. Unbeknownst to Fry, Bender was rolling his eyes, but he seemed content that Fry was finally giving him his all, just like he told him to.

Bender used the momentum to slip his tongue even deeper, wiggling every which way, making Fry go cross eyed. He didn’t even have a pattern for how his hips were moving on him, as this kind of thing was so new to him so he had to try different things. Up and down, back and forth, even circling it? It all felt amazing and left Fry whimpering. His dick was aching to be touched, but both of Bender’s hands were still holding onto him, and he himself wasn’t allowed to touch himself, so he had to endure.

Suddenly, the hard, yet wiggly organ in him brushed over a very sensitive spot inside him, making him moan out loudly, the waves of pleasure spreading through his whole body and concentrating at his groin and he had to stop moving, just so Bender would keep pushing there. He was relieved when his robot actually did this, instead of teasing him. He tongue was going wild, sinking deeper into him, his inner walls clenching down tightly to hold him in place, just so he would keep caressing this deep part of himself.

“Bender, oh…. Fuck, Bender, please, don’t stop…!”

It was the first time Fry’s body got invaded like that and he almost regretted all the time he had been missing out on this. It wasn’t like the pleasure was concentrated at his dick like usual, it was running through his whole body, leaving him sobbing and shuddering.

The robot didn’t get tired, his tongue now concentrating on the good spot, pushing, circling, _massaging_ around it while Fry could just move himself in circles against the intrusion, making embarrassing, porny whimpering noises, not even able to beg anymore.

Bender’s hands at last moved from his armpits to hold him at his hips, pushing him harder against him, the stimulation inside him amplifying once more. Fry cried out, loudly, probably disturbing every neighbour on their floor, his body clenching and pulsing around Bender’s tongue, until it got too much. He felt everything between his legs tighten, loading up like a spring trap just so it could suddenly break lose, his orgasm coming in slow, overwhelming ripples, robbing him of his voice while he threw his head back and stared at the ceiling, riding out this intense orgasm, his dick releasing sperm without even being touched once. 

His body sacked together and he felt how Bender pulled out and was kind of weirded out by how much he could feel it, but way too gone to care. The robot’s hands were at his back to gently lay him down and Fry let him do it, his muscles feeling like jelly and not under his control for now. He opened his eyes a tiny bit just to see his boyfriend’s face. He instantly started to laugh.

“Oh….Bender, I’m so sorry!!”

He pressed out between giggles, while the robot just looked annoyed, wiping Fry’s cum out of his face. 

“You’re lucky I love you so much, jerkwad.”


End file.
